


AFTERLIFE

by peachwinfinite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: Just a short story I wrote for a challenge on EXO Amino. Originally posted on Wattpad. Hope you guys like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote for a challenge on EXO Amino. Originally posted on Wattpad. Hope you guys like it.

I stand up as I look around, and find myself in a field surrounded by sunflowers. How did I get here? I do not know. Something about this place feels special, but I can’t place my finger on it.

I look around one more time, this time walking a few steps forward. What am I doing here? I do not know. I try to recall my last memory, but nothing comes to me. Once again, I look around, trying to find some civilization.

Giving up, I laid on the ground once again. I close my eyes, trying to remember something, just a little something that would help me understand why I am in this situation.

‘Kyungsoo hyung’

Startled, I open my eyes and sit up looking around.

“There’s no one here but me… could I be going crazy?” – I mumbled to myself

I laid down once again, closing my eyes.

‘Kyungsoo hyung’

I quickly stand up, looking around for the owner of the voice.

“Could I really be going crazy? Why am I hearing things?”

‘Kyungsoo hyung’

“Who’s that?” – I yelled

‘Why are you being like this?’ 

“What did I do?! Who are you?! Where are you?!” – I yelled once again, already frustrated.

Curious as to what was happening, I started to walk around. 

‘What am I supposed to do without you?’

I stood frozen in place as the owner of the voice started sobbing. Hearing that person cry hurt me for some unknown reason. I held my chest as a sharp pain stabbed me. It hurt so much that tears started running down my face before I knew it.

“I must be dead…” – I whispered into the nothingness 

‘You said you were never going to leave me…. you promised me. But, why are you leaving me today?’

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I couldn’t keep that promise.”

Soon, the pain became unbearable. I fell to my knees, sobbing as the pain became stronger. Once again, the sharp pain came, this time stronger than anything I ever felt before. I collapsed onto my back, feeling weak from the pain. As the moon started to rise and the starts shone one by one on the dark sky, I closed my eyes, feeling defeated.

‘Happy birthday Jongin-ah~!’

‘Hyung! You didn’t have to make a cake~’

‘A cake is a must on a birthday beside, I made your favorite~’

‘Really?’

‘Of course!’

‘Thank you hyung~’

‘You don’t have to thank me, you know I do it from the heart.’

‘Is not about the cake. I am really thankful to you because, despite everything that we have gone through, you have stayed with me.’

‘Jongin-ah, you know that you’re a special person to me. It’s only fair that I stay beside you.’

‘Then, can you promise me something?’

‘What is it?’

‘Can you promise me that you will never leave me?’

‘I promise you, that I won’t leave you today, not tomorrow, nor in a thousand years. I will stay by your side no matter what.’

I stood up from my seat and took Jongin in my arms. I loved the feeling of him being in my arms, it always made me peaceful.

‘Jongin-ah, I love you.’

I woke up as the sun started rising. Tears ran down my face as I remembered my dream. The voice from my dream and the voice I kept on hearing the day before were similar. If my dream was real, then that person was special to me. 

‘Jongin, just who are you?’ – I thought 

I stood up and started walking with no destination. Strangely, the feeling of wanting something to eat wasn’t present. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, but I didn’t felt hot, nor did I felt thirsty. I kept on walking until a red door in the middle of the field caught my attention. Curiosity killed the cat, and without thinking, I made my way towards that door. Within seconds, the sky turned gray and rain started pouring. Shocked by the unusual weather, I pulled on my hoodie, looking for some protection from the rain. Thunder and lightning broke their way in the sky, illuminating the dark sky. After a few minutes, the rain stopped and the sun appeared once again.

“Kyungsoo hyung?”

Startled, I slowly turned around. Right there, in front of me, was a boy just a few centimeters taller than me. 

“Who are you?”

“Hyung, you don’t remember me?”

I shook my head in response as tears started running down the boy’s face.

”You really don’t remember me? I’m Jongin, Kim Jongin.”

\--that name…. is the same one from my dream… -- 

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t remember you. Were we close? Before I died?”

“Yes, we lived together for 10 years. We shared the same bed, we knew everything about each other.”

The boy in front of me kept on talking about how we met and how we lived. As he kept on speaking, memories started coming back.

“I see… do you know how I died?”

“You jumped in front of a car, trying to save a kid.”

“Then, what are you doing here?”

“After you left, I couldn’t live without you.”

“Does that mean…?”

“I spent the last six months trying to move on, but I couldn’t. After you left me, I fell into depression. I stayed in my room most of the time, I couldn’t eat. Everywhere I went, there were memories of you.”

“That’s the reason why you took your life?! Does that make sense to you?!”

“I know what I did was wrong! But I really couldn’t leave without you! That’s why I did it!”

“You are seriously a fool! How can you take your life just for someone?!”

“You’re not just another person in my life! Kyungsoo hyung, you are everything to me, I only lived because of you! If it wasn’t for you, I would have ended with my life years ago!”

“Do you take life as a joke? I wish I could have lived longer, there were things I wasn’t able to do! I just I could have lived for at least one more day!”

“I’m sorry you had to die, but that was your fault! If only you wouldn’t have acted like a hero, you wouldn’t have died and I wouldn’t have taken my life for you!”

“Why are you using me as an excuse for your stupid actions?!”

“Because I did it for you! I did it because I love you!”

“Love? What you did, you did it for yourself, and it wasn’t for love.”

“If I would have died first, would you have done the same thing I did?”

“I wouldn’t have done it, I would have found a way to keep on living.”

“You… you really are selfish…”

“Selfish? Is wanting to keep on going with my life selfish?”

“Yes! Wanting to keep on going with your life after my death is selfish! Did you never loved me?”

“I did, but that doesn’t mean I have to end my life because of you. If you really did love me, then you wouldn’t have ended your life. You’re supposed to know me better than anyone else, if you really knew me as you claim, then you would have kept on going with your life.”

“Are you insinuating that I don’t love you?”  
“I’m sure you don’t love me. You only held on to me because it became a habit to you. You never loved me, you were just obsessed with me.”

Before he could say anything else, I turned around and left him alone. There wasn’t really a place where I could hide from him, but I kept on walking, wanting to be as far away as I could from him.

Maybe I was too harsh on him, but nothing could change the fact that he took his life because of his obsession for me. I should have realized it before when I was still alive. If I would have known back then, I would have put a stop to him.

After walking for a while, I laid on the ground and closed my eyes. Not long after, rain started pouring again, but I didn’t move an inch from my place. I was already dead, therefore, the rain didn’t have any effect on me now. 

Days went by and I was still stuck in the same field surrounded by sunflowers. After that day I left Jongin by himself, I never saw him again. Once again, I was all by myself. 

One wise man said:

‘Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.’ 

Now, I believe in those words. When we are alive, we tend to forget about those little things that make us happy. We study and work with the purpose of making good money, instead of striving for knowledge. We forget about our values and only focus on the material things that are offered to us.

If I was given the chance to live once again, I would do the things that I couldn’t do before. I would challenge myself every day to become a better person, so when the time comes for me to die, I would die without regrets.

What would you do?


End file.
